


Let 'em Talk

by senny_sen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Closeted Harry, M/M, Teenage Harry, Teenage Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senny_sen/pseuds/senny_sen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you can't sleep?<br/>me either.<br/>let's can't sleep together."</p><p>Or, Louis and Harry are in high school in a small town and they both have trouble sleeping and spend a lot of nights talking and driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let 'em Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is inspired by the song A World Alone by Lorde. 
> 
> Please leave feedback and let me know what you think! :)

**_[Saturday, 1:37 am, Louis’ Range Rover]_ **

Harry and Louis were driving home from a party, neither of them were having much fun. But the pictures that would be uploaded to facebook the next day would make it seem like they were having the time of their lives.

“You know those things are going to kill you one day,” Harry acknowledged the cigarette tucked between Louis’ lips.

 “So I've heard.” Louis deadpanned, unamused at the topic of discussion that the younger boy has decided to pick.

“Well then why do you still smoke then?” Harry questioned. Louis shrugged, and placed the cigarette between his fingers.

“Dunno,” He said scratching his head aimlessly. “Eases my nerves I guess,” he said before placing it into his mouth once again.  

“You do know that nicotine has no effect on your nerves,” Harry stated, cocking his eyebrow up a little.

“You don’t say?” Louis said, sounding the least bit interested in the topic at hand.

“It’s all mental really,” He added.

“Well, mentally, it calms something I guess.” He said, before flicking the cigarette out the window.

“And yet, you still can’t sleep at night.” Harry says leaning back a little in his seat, causing Louis to roll his eyes.

“Neither can you, or you would have asked me to drop you off a while ago,” He teased, turning down a random road.

“Drop me off then,” Harry tested, obviously bluffing. He and Louis both knew he did  _not_  want to go home.

“What if I don’t want to?” Louis said, glancing at the curly headed sixteen year old, smirking.

“Then don’t.” He replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Louis just smirked as he turned the car into an empty car lot.

Louis shut the engine off and turned to face harry completely. “Are you drunk?”

This sent him into a laughing fit. “I don’t drink,” he admitted. Louis furrowed his brow as he tried to remember the party.

“But, didn’t that one blonde guy just keep handing you drink after drink?” He recalled, knowing Harry took them without a second thought.

Harry smiled inwardly and shook his head. “They were full of water. Niall knows I don’t drink, he kept giving them to me so no one else would.”

“Well what would you do if someone did try to give you one?” Louis asked causing Harry to freeze up a bit.

“Take it obviously,” He said, as if it were blatantly obvious what he would have done.

“And you would drink it?” Louis asked and Harry shook his head.

 “No, but it’s easier that way,” He paused, and then continued. “Not having to explain myself to people who don’t give a shit about me you know?”

Louis nodded as he flicked his cigarette out the window and watched the light burn out on the gravel floor.

“You give a shit about me, right?” Harry asked gently, playing with the hem of his hoodie, refusing to make eye contact with the eighteen year old.  

“Well if I didn’t, I don’t think we would be in this car together,” Louis admitted. Harry still did not look up at him. “And we definitely wouldn’t be on this topic now would we?” Harry shook his head, not wanting to ruin the moment by saying the wrong thing.

So they sat in silence.

The sound of Louis clinking open his lighter breaks that silence.

 “Did you notice how I never had a cup in  _my_  hand?” Louis asked, breaking it further. He was lighting up yet another cigarette.

“No, but I did notice that that nasty thing constantly dangling from your lips almost the entire time.” Harry joked, and Louis sighed taking the cig out of his mouth and holding it with his pointer finger and his thumb. He chuckled at his constant prudishness on the topic of smoking.

“Have you ever heard that saying, don’t deny it ‘til you try it?” Louis asked causing Harry to grimace.

“I don’t think that rule applies here,” He said furrowing his eyebrows.

“Why’s that?” Louis asked.

“Because, they’re just…. I – I don’t know. It just doesn’t.” Harry retorted.

“Would you like to try it?” Louis held the stick toward Harry who pushed his arm away a little bit.

“No thanks,” he pressed his lips together in a line.

“C’mon Harry, don’t be a wussy,” Louis teased, before taking a drag.

“I don’t like the way it feels,” Harry admitted, causing Louis to raise his eyebrows in shock.

“I thought you’ve never tried it before?” Louis asked, immediately feeling defensive. He hates the thought of Harry being anything but a pure, innocent boy. That’s what drew him to the underclass man in the first place.

“I've smoked from a hookah pen, the one without nicotine, it was horrible.” Harry said, causing Louis to chuckle, feeling relieved because honestly that doesn’t count, but he didn’t want to burst his little bubble.

“Well…” Louis started. “What if I put the smoke in your mouth for you?” He asked, slightly wishing he could take it back.

“You mean like a shotgun?” Harry asked, knowing damn well what Louis was trying to get at.

“Yeah, that.” Louis said, biting the inside of his cheek, waiting for his response. He eyed Harry’s face carefully, looking for any sign of distaste, but he wore a face that was unreadable to Louis.

“Sure,” Harry said, surprising himself.  _Just go with it, go with it,_ he thought to himself.

“O-okay,” Louis tried to sound smooth. He leaned over the middle console and Harry froze, rethinking if this is a good idea or not. Louis took a hand and placed it underneath Harry’s chin, tilting it up so their mouths were aligned. Not having been in this situation before, Harry opens his mouth and looks at Louis for confirmation that what he’s doing isn’t wrong. But Louis is completely oblivious to his action. Too wrapped up in the innocence that is seeping out of Harry’s green eyes, the sight is arousing. Louis takes a long drag of his newly lit cigarette, keeping it in his mouth, letting the smoke build up in his mouth. He brings his face closer to Harry’s, causing the sixteen year olds nerves to go into overdrive. Louis is the only boy to get this kind of reaction out of him and he was hoping he wasn’t being too obvious.

Louis blows the smoke into Harry’s mouth, lightly brushing their lips together. This minimal contact sent Harry over the edge and he just couldn’t help himself.

He swiftly places his hand behind Louis’ neck and pulls him in, connecting their lips. Louis can’t help but smile into the kiss because  _finally_  the little brat has sprouted enough courage to show the affection he is undeniably feeling toward the elder.

Louis scoots the rest of his weight onto the passenger seat, on Harry’s lap, not breaking the kiss. He cups Harry’s face with delicacy, as if a rough touch would harm him.  Harry’s arms drape around Louis’ waist, pulling him closer.

Louis is the first to break the kiss. “You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that.

“Why’d you stop then?” Harry asked, pouting his lower lip out slightly.

So Louis kissed him again.

And again,

and again.

➵

 

**_[Wednesday, Harry’s house, 12:52 am]_ **

Harry debated whether or not he should tap the green button to precede the call. He knew that he wouldn’t be waking him, but what if he did? God knows the last time he got a good night of sleep, which goes for both of them. Before he can talk himself out of it even more, he presses the button and quickly puts the phone up to his ear.

“Hi,” Louis answered casually.

“I can’t sleep,” Harry blurted out, he could hear Louis chuckling on the other side, and he cheeks started to redden.

“What's new?” He asked, before letting out a yawn. Harry felt a knot of guilt wad up in the pit of his stomach.

“Did I wake you?” He asked, feeling like an idiot for even calling him in the first place. He had already given him a ride home from school that evening and they didn’t text much after that.

“No, no, I never fall asleep this early,” he reassured.

“Yeah, me neither.” Harry says in a small voice.

“I can see that, isn’t it passed your bedtime squirt?” Louis pokes fun

Harry rolls his eyes, and shifts the phone to his other ear. “Ha ha, you are very funny.” A comfortable silence floats through the call.

“It’s nearly one.” Louis states.

“I see that.” Harry replies.

“Do you want to go on a drive?” Louis offers

“I thought you’d never ask.”

*

“Sneaking out of your bedroom window? Very ABC Family of you.” Louis teases as Harry opens the passenger door, flushed face and all.

“You just have the jokes tonight, don’t you?” Harry rolls his eyes and buckles his seat belt.

“When do I not?” Louis asks, putting the car into drive and going to turn off of his street.

“I guess you’re right.” Harry mumbles, resting his head on the window.

“So, what events are going to fill this night?”Louis asks, coming up to a red light, he contemplates running it, considering it is too sickeningly early for any other cars to b out on the road. “I was thinking a road trip,” Harry shoots him a confused look, furrowed eyebrows and all.

“It’s Tuesday Lou; we have school for the next three days.” He protested, causing Louis to snicker. “My sister would have a conniption if I just so happened to disappear for a road trip all of a sudden.”

“Always follow the rules, don’t you cupcake?” Louis prodded. He reached into his glove compartment and pulled out a pack of Marlboro reds and a green lighter.

“Cupcake?” Harry questioned, followed by shaking his head. “No, no road trip.” He states firmly.

“Alright then, what would you suggest?” He asks, using his freehand to light the cigarette dangling from his lips.

“Dunno,” Harry says, shrugging his shoulders, “It’s your car,” He said while mindlessly chewing on his thumbnail, unable to look away from Louis’ action, as he mindlessly dangled his wrist out the rolled down window, carelessly taking puffs every few seconds.

“Well, just a drive then?” Louis says, turning onto the street that leads to the two lane back roads, grabbing the wheel with his cigarette hand, placing it in between his pointer and middle fingers.

“Sounds good,” Harry says, relaxing into the passenger side, fixing  his eyes ahead at the poorly lit roadway.

Louis ends up parking on a cliff that overlooks their town.

“This is nice,” Harry commented and Louis just nodded. They climbed out of the car, Louis dropped his cigarette on the ground smashing it with his Van clad foot.

“Come on, I’ve got some blankets in the back” Louis said and Harry raised his eyebrows. They both got out of the car and Louis motioned for them to sit on the hood.

“Blankets? Very cliché high school movie of you,” Harry teased, Louis rolled his eyes, as he shut the trunk after retrieving the blanket. They sat close, next to each other. Louis draped the blanket over the two of them. Harry scooted closer to Louis and leaned in so he was resting his head on his shoulder.

“Stealing my jokes I see.” Louis commented, Harry shook his head and smiled fondly at him.

“How did you even find this place?” Harry asked.

Louis shrugged and ran a hand through his quiffed hair. “I was driving around one night, kind of like this one, but I was all by myself. I had gotten in an argument with my mum, and I just needed to clear my head. I parked up here, sat on my hood, and it felt nice to be by myself, with my thoughts.” He said, continuing to look out at the town. But Harry was looking at Lou, how his cheekbones dipped at just the right angle, the definition of his jaw line and the stubble that scattered his face ever so lightly. He noticed the frown on his face as he countered back to the memory and wanted to kiss it right off.

“I just argued with mine tonight.” He said in a small voice. Louis looked down at Harry, who was still leaning on his shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, she – she started yelling at me because of my grades. He started blaming it on my friends, I told her it had nothing to do with them, but I was obviously lying.” He said shaking his head. “They just got me in trouble for making me hold Charlie’s weed, and now this.” He sighed and leaned in closer to Louis.

“No offense, but your friends are kinda shitty.” He commented, wrapping his arm around Harry and bringing him in closer. Harry shrugged, didn’t know what else to  do.

“Why do you even consider them your friends then?” He asked, as if it were a no brainer.

“It’s easier to be friends with people like them than to be hated by people like them.” Harry said monotonously.

“Your nothing like them Harry,” Louis commented, the distaste lingering in his tone.

“You don’t think I know that? But they have the capacity to ruin reputations; you and I both know that.” Harry said, calmly but on the brink of hysterics at the same time.

“You know, there is more to life than what happens in high school right? Why be unhappy just for the sake of the opinion of people who don’t care about you in the first place.”

Harry didn’t say anything at first; he didn’t know what to say to that.

“You care about me though, right?” He said in a small voice.

Louis chuckled and shook his head, “We’ve gone over this before kid,” He looked down at Harry and locked eyes with him. “Do you think I would have said all that if I didn’t?” Harry shook his head.

He noticed Louis’ arm placed on his lap on top of the blanket, his knuckles were facing up. Harry couldn’t help but start tracing his knuckles with the tip of his pointer finger. He delicately followed the veins, taking note of the dips and the rough feeling of his skin. He also took note of the scars that were littered across his skin. Louis noticed the hesitance, but decided not to say anything, nor did Harry.

“I have a bit of a temper,” Louis commented, Harry still tracing his knuckles with his finger.

“You punched a wall,” Harry commented and Louis nodded.

“That wasn’t a pretty argument with my mum I was mentioning earlier,” He said, looking distantly at Harry’s hand, liking the feeling of him tracing his.

“When did you do it?”Harry asked, in his small voice yet again.

“’bout a year ago,” Louis answered, his voice blank.

Harry didn’t know what else to say or how to respond, so he slipped his fingers under Louis’ hand and intertwined their fingers. He squeezed his hand as he brought it to his lips and started kissing each of the scars, peppering his hand with kisses. Louis felt an overwhelming amount of butterflies in his stomach and couldn’t help himself anymore. He pulled his hand from the sixteen year olds grasp and quickly cupped Harry’s face occupying his lips with Harry’s. It was a gentle kiss, the taste of nicotine and mouthwash lingered on Louis’ lips, Harry placed his hands over Louis’ and leaned in closer so Louis’ back was pressed against the windshield.

They both felt something inside themselves at that moment. It was like pressure from their chests was being released, like in this moment, they didn’t need to be anywhere else but with each other. It was almost like an attachment, a bond between the two teenagers grew, and neither of them had felt anything like it before this. They had no idea it was mutual, but neither brought it up or questioned it. 

➵

**_[Friday, Harry’s house, 7:39 pm]_ **

The ringing of the doorbell traveled throughout the house, causing Harry to jump back as he stared intently at himself in the downstairs bathroom, trying his hardest to fix this hair, even though there wasn’t much he could be doing with his head of curls. He quickly walks over to the front door and opens it to reveal Louis, who is standing there carelessly thrown together in a pair of grey sweats and a black jumper. Harry took in his careless appearance and sighed, fondness radiating through his bones.

He ushered Louis inside and shut the door behind him. He glanced at the time on the cable box hat sat on a shelf next to flat screen plastered on the wall. He took a deep breath; he had no idea why he felt suddenly nervous around the older boy. He had never felt like this before.  Maybe it was because he was actually spending the entire night with him, and not just a couple of hours like all the times before. He got to see Harry at his most vulnerable, a position he had not dared to let any of his other peers seen him before.

He guided Louis upstairs to his room. Louis started to chuckle, which made Harry’s nervousness grow even more.

“What’s so funny?”

Louis shook his head, “Nothing, it’s just,” He paused. “I’ve never been in your house via the front door before this. It feels so conventional.”

A tinge of pinkness began to sweep across his cheeks at the mentions of the times Louis had snuck in through his bedroom window. No funny business had taken place other than close cuddles and a few flushed kisses.

“And we all know how this place feels about convention.” Harry said, opening his bedroom door, revealing the neatly organized room.

~

A few hours and a couple boxes of Chinese take-out later.

“By first glance,” Louis started, placing the white box container on the nightstand and leaning back on the headboard. “People would think I was the Debbie downer.”

Harry frowned and scratched his head. “You think I’m a Debbie downer?”

Louis looked at Harry’s face, realizing that the sixteen year old was taking what he had said to heart. He sighed, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders and pulling him down so his head was resting on Louis’ chest. “No, you’ve just been through a lot of shit.”

“Yeah, but is that really an excuse?” Harry asked, playing idly with Louis’ fingers, which were placed on his chest.

“What are you getting at?” Louis asked, nuzzling his face into Harry’s hair.

“Like, there are a lot of kids who have seen worse, been through worse.” Harry said, Louis stiffened and as if by instinct, held Harry a little tighter.

“Just because people have had problems that are different than yours, doesn’t mean that your problems aren’t important and you can’t be affected by them.” Louis countered his voice steady.

“But, look at my house, and my room, look how god damned privileged we both are.” Harry said, in a defeated tone. “Am I really in a place to complain?”

“You’re problems aren’t cancelled because of a problem somebody else is having.” Louis said, letting go of Harry, sitting up and grabbing onto his hands. “Look at me,” He pleaded, and Harry sat up, and looked at him. “We all have issues; we all get fucked up in one way or another. Whether it be in a mansion or an apartment.” Louis said, staring into Harry’s innocent green eyes the entire time.

“I never really looked at it that way.” Harry said, breaking eye contact and looking down at his own hands. Louis was about to say something when they felt a phone vibrate. Both of them started patting around the bed until Harry grabbed onto his own phone and saw the name  _Becca_  flash across the screen. With a pouty huff, he reluctantly answered the phone.

“Hello,”

“Styles!” It wasn’t Becca’s voice that came out of the speaker, it was Niall, the boisterous and overly-happy Irish counterpart of his group.

“Are you drunk?” Harry asked.

“Of course, it’s Friday night,” He glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand.  _11:59 pm._ “ And I know you have no parents at your place.”

“Both of those statements are true yes,” Harry said, knowing damn well what he was trying to get at.

“Well, we’re coming over.” Niall said, which was met with various hoots and hollers in the background of the call.

“Who is this we, and no you aren’t.” By now Louis had moved close enough to here the exchange pretty clearly. Harry was trying his hardest to stick his ground.

“Why are you being such a prude all of a sudden?” Niall spit at him, causing Harry to tense.

“I-“ He tried but failed to defend himself as Niall cut him off.

“Oh wait; you’re always a prude,” he started.

“Niall,” He pleaded.

“What, am I not telling the truth? You don’t drink, you have me sneak you those dumbass cups of water, and why Harry? Is t because you're scared? You scared of a little alcohol curly fry?”

Louis couldn’t take it anymore and he pulled Harry’s cell phone away from his ear and placed it by his own. “No, he isn’t scared of alcohol; he isn’t as immature and idiotic as you knobs. So why don’t you fuck off and go back to throwing your life away.”

“Who is th-”  _Click._  Louis tossed his phone off of the bed and turned his attention toward Harry, who was staring blankly at the wall past Louis.

“No, no I'm not alright.”

“I’m sorry; I probably shouldn’t have said what I said to him. It just made me so angry; to hear him talk to you like he even knows anything about you. He doesn’t know you like I do and I couldn’t just sit here and listen to him belittle you.” When Louis looked up from playing with his hands, he saw that Harry had inched closer to him and his face was mere inches from his.

“Please don’t be sorry.” Harry said before he leaned up and placed a kiss on Louis’ lips, it was a gentle kiss but it was spilling with devouring mixture of fund, lust and angst. It was intoxicating to say the least.

Harry broke the kiss, but kept a close proximity with Louis. “Can I tell you something?” He asked and Louis nodded, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. Harry’s face scrunched up and tried to keep from giggling. He leaned in closer, his mouth by Louis’ ear, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I don’t feel alone when I’m with you,” Louis felt his chest tighten at this revelation.

➵

**Text received at 3:24pm**

**Text received at 4:06pm**

didnt see ya @ lunch

 **Tex** t  **received at 4:16**

I wnt 2 apologise. Can u come by mine?

**Text sent at 4:19**

Sure

**_[Monday, 4:46 pm, Louis’ Range Rover]_ **

Louis pulls up to Niall’s house, Harry had called him for a ride.

“You know you don’t have to go in there.” Louis said. He had a bad feeling about Harry going to Niall’s, like it was a setup or something. Niall isn’t a nice guy; he doesn’t just apologize for anything. But Harry countered that by claiming him and Niall had been friends forever and he had never done anything to this caliber before.

“I know” Harry said, not making eye contact with the older boy. “He also doesn’t have to give me an apology.”

“Do you want me to wait for you out here?” Louis asked, fixing his eyes ahead, not wanting to give off the unconfident feeling he was feeling.

“No, ‘s alright. I’m sure one of them can give me a ride home.” Harry said, his voice low and he was still looking down at his hands.

“Okay,” Louis said, gripping onto the steering wheel tightly. He looked down at his lap and then over at Harry.

“Don’t hesitate to call me, if something bad happens.” He said and Harry looked up at him, his green doe eyes were seeping with nervousness as he nodded.

“You know I won’t” Harry said. Louis leaned over the middle console and placed his hand behind Harry’s neck, kissing him gently on the lips.

~

**_[Same day, 5:16 pm, Zayn’s basement]_ **

“Why are you so nervous for him?” Zayn asked, as he offered a Louis a hit from his joint. “You need to loosen up man. I’m sure the little squirt can handle his own.”

Louis shook his head and shoo’d away Zayn’s hand “I just am alright.”

“I mean, without you being so close to him, we all thought he was just a rich, pretentious fuckhead.” Zayn said, and Louis flashed him a hard glare and he held his hands up as if to surrender.

“Yeah, well he’s not.” Louis snapped at him. “He is the gentlest person I have ever met; he is so delicate and fragile. I don’t want them to break him... More than they already have.” He said, taking the cigarette that was sitting on top of his ear, sticking it in his mouth and lighting it up.

“You really care for this kid, don’t you?” Zayn asked, tilting his head as he stared at his friend. Louis wore a foreign expression that Zayn had not seen in the years he’s known Lou. He had never seen his friend be so smitten over another person before, and it was an endearing sight to say the least.

“Is it obvious?” Louis asked taking his cigarette out of his mouth and scratched his head, chuckling nervously.

“Not really,” Zayn said popping the joint back into his mouth; Louis chuckled, feeling grateful for Zayn and his accepting nature. 

~

**_[Same day, 4:50 pm]_ **

“Look who decided to finally show up!” Becca shouted as Harry opened the unlocked front door and let himself in. He scanned the living room and saw the usual group of people invading the rather large space.

“Where’s Niall?” He asked, choosing to ignore the side smirks and glances from everyone in front of him.

“Kitchen,” Charlie said, tilting his chin in the direction, no breaking eye contact with Harry as he licked the paper on the blunt he was rolling. Harry muffled a ‘thanks’ and walked toward the kitchen where he found Niall, fixing himself a drink, with various kinds of alcohol decorating the counter.

“Hey curly,” Niall said, his voice sounding like he was anything but sorry. “Could I get you a drink, oh wait.” And harry was just about to give him the benefit of the doubt

“Is this all you wanted me to come here for, to make me look like an idiot?”

“I was only kidding, don’t take everything so personally.” He said motioning for Harry to go over toward him more. But he only shook his head.

“You said you wanted to apologize and if that is not what you have  _planed_  than I think I’m gonna go.” He said, turning on his heels in the process.

“Dammit Harry, don’t!” He shouted and Harry paused. “Look I am sorry alright. I should have never told everybody about the whole drinking thing, you told me not to and I did. I'm sorry okay?” He sounded rushed, insincere, annoyed even. He turned around and was met by Niall’s hard eyes and just wanted so badly to believe that he was the opposite of all of those things.

“Alright,” Harry said, still looking him dead in the eye.

“No hard feelings?” Niall said.

“No, we’re good.” Harry agreed, but felt like he shouldn’t have.

They both walked out into the living room to join the others, Harry was expecting to feel tension that could be cut with a knife. Harry sat back and watched as they all did their thing. They all smoked and laughed and acted as if nothing had ever been said or took place.

 “Harry!” Becca shouted, snapping him out of his daze.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

Becca huffed in annoyance. “I said, what did you do Friday night, you usually come hang out.”

“Yeah, you haven’t really been hanging out with us lately.” Daren mentioned, causing Harry to stiffen, he shrugged his shoulders.

“Dunno, I’ve been busy lately I guess.” He deadpanned, and looked over at Niall who was looking at him with narrow eyes.

“But you were with someone on Friday,” Niall said.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, “Why does it matter?”

“Well, were you or weren’t you?” Becca pushed, causing Harry to get irritated.

“Why the fuck do you guys care so much?” He yelled, pushing his back off the wall he was leaning on and sat up.

“Why are you getting so defensive?” Niall asked, a look of amusement plastered on his face.

“I’m not, I just don’t see why it matters if I was with someone or not.” Harry said, sitting back against the wall. “Just drop it, okay.” They did.

Time passed by and Harry was growing more and more bored.

“This is some good stuff, who’d you get it from?” He heard Daren asked Charlie, talking about the weed.

“From that Zayn bloke,” Harry perched up at the mention of Zayn’s name, knowing that was Louis’ best friend. He looked straight ahead as he listened to them talk.

“Oh, he’s friends with that Tomlinson kid.” Daren said.

“Yeah, him,” Charlie said, taking another puff from the blunt.

“Isn’t that guy a faggot?”  Daren said, and Harry felt like he got smacked across the face. But he stayed quiet.

Charlie laughed and shook his head. “I cannot stand those gays; they are so loud and flamboyant.”

“Honestly, can’t stand ‘em either, disgusting.” Daren shook his head and took the blunt from Charlie.

Harry loses his chill.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Harry said through gritted teeth. They looked over at him  with confused looks.

“What, about faggots?” Daren said.

Harry pushed himself off the wall and stood up, “Don’t call them that.”

“Excuse me; I’m just saying it how it is.” Daren said, rolling his eyes.

“And how is it?” Harry asked, crossing his arms. Charlie just shook his head and muttered ‘ _what has gotten into you Styles?’_

“That they are scum of the earth. It’s gross, why would anyone choose to be gay, and with all of these parades and protests, it’s like go home and stop being such a fucking waste of life.” Daren said, standing up himself, stepping closer to Harry.

“Do you even understand how disgusting  _you_ sound right now? Do you think people get a choice? Everything that has just come out of your mouth is so wrong, I want to puke!” Harry yelled through the house, everyone was looking at them with wide eyes in complete silence.

“Jesus Styles, with how offended you're getting we’d think you’re a homo yourself,” Niall chimed in, chuckling at himself, and Harry wanted to punch him in the face.  

“Well what if I am.” Harry deadpanned. The room fell silent. Everyone exchanged glances but didn’t say anything. Harry felt all of the regret and anger that this group has caused him over the past three and a half years. But Harry didn’t know how to be angry, his way of showing anger was shown through shedding tears. But he bit them back.

“Don’t play like tha-” Charlie started.

“I am not playing.” Harry said. He shook his head and walked to the door. “By the way, I was with someone on Friday night, and it was that Tomlinson kid.”

“Look Harry-” Niall started.

Harry scanned everyone’s face in the room, “Go to hell.” He said before slamming the front door shut behind him. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Louis’ number, walking down the block.

He answered on the second ring. “Hey, are you alright?”

Harry lost it, he started crying right there on the corner of the sidewalk. “Hey, babe talk to me, where are you?”

“Niall’s street,” He choked out in between sobs.

“I’m coming to get you.” He said before hanging up the phone.

Less than two minutes later Louis’ black Range Rover screeched to a halt on the curb next to where Harry had sat himself down. He got up off the floor and flung himself into Louis’ arms.

“They were saying horrible things about gay people, and about you and I just couldn’t let them. I didn’t let them.” Harry said, his words being mangled by the sobs that simultaneously left his throat.

Louis held onto him and ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s okay, who needs those fuckers anyway, huh?”

Harry sniffled and turned his head so he can look at Louis, “Can we go to the spot?” He asked.

Louis looked down at his bloodshot eyes and watery cheeks. He chuckled at the request and wiped his cheeks with the sleeve of his hoodie. “Sure, yeah let’s go.”

~

It was dark as they sat atop of his car hood, limbs tangled up in a cuddly mess. Harry laid his head on Louis’ chest, exhausted. He drew circles into his tummy, as Louis ran his fingers through his curly hair.

“Lou,” Harry spoke up.

“Hmm,” He responded. Harry looked up at him and Louis looked down at Harry.

“You make me so happy.” Harry whispered, and Louis leaned down and kissed him.

“And you make me happy.” He said onto his lips, before reattaching their mouths.

 ➵

**_[Friday, 10:41 pm, outside a house party]_ **

By Friday, everybody knew about Harry’s freak out at Niall’s house that took place on Monday. School was filled with side glances and narrow-eyed smirks from his peers and fellow school goers. Louis told him to ignore them, but it was hard for Harry to do so. Harry now spent is all of his free time with Louis and Zayn, which he didn’t mind.

And somehow, Louis and Zayn had talked Harry into going to a house party that Friday night. Zayn had gone inside, but harry and Louis were still outside, and Harry was waiting for Louis to be done smoking his cigarette.

“Are you nervous?” Louis asked, before taking one last puff, throwing the last of it on the ground, smashing it with his foot. Harry shrugged in response, nibbling on his thumbnail. “We could go, if you want, we don’t have to be here.” Louis suggested, but Harry shook his head.

“No, I want to make an appearance at least.” Harry said, not making eye contact with Louis.

“Hey, look at me,” Louis said, placing Harry’s chin in between is thumb and pointer finger, Harry looking up at Louis from beneath his eyelashes. “You don’t owe those people anything, you know that right?”

Harry nodded, not looking away this time. “Yeah, but I don’t want them to think that they scare me,”  _even if they do._

“Alright,” Louis said, still feeling uneasy about the whole deal. He kissed harry on the nose before leading Harry toward the house.

They walked up to the door and walked in without hesitation. As soon as they stepped in, every other head turned in their direction, and Harry felt like he was beginning to shrink. Louis sensed this and grabbed onto Harry’s wrist, pulling him toward the kitchen. Louis’ touch made him calm down a bit.

“I'm going to get something to drink,” Louis said.

“I’ll wait here,” Harry said confidently.

“Are you sure?” Louis asked furrowing his brow.

“Yeah, its fine,” Harry said, motioning for Louis to go on. He leaned against the wall and waited for Louis’ return. A few seconds later he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around rapidly and was met with Niall.

“Hey,” He said.

“What do you want?” harry asked, not even looking in his direction

“Listen, I know that you're upset,” Niall started and Harry scoffed.

“Upset, yes what an accurate term.” He said.

“Harry-” Niall tried, but Harry cut him off.

“Save it. You knew I was with someone last Friday, and you were just pushing and pushing for me to say it in front of all of them. Do you honestly think just because I lost it and told you all about it, it’s all alright to apologize and act like it never happened?”

“Harry please-”

“And to make matters worse you all opened your big mouths and told everyone. So thank you for outing me to the whole school; it made my job a lot easier,” He said sarcastically, trying to keep his voice at an appropriate level.  

“Well, I'm sorry okay. Just know that I'm sorry.” Niall said, shuffling his fee awkwardly. He looked like he meant it, but Harry didn’t want to believe him and he didn’t want to forgive him. So he didn’t.

“I’m sure you are, but can you please get out of my face.” Harry spat at him, not showing any remorse. Niall sighed and walked off. Harry was so done; he felt frustrated and didn’t know where the hell Louis was. And as if on cue, he saw him walking up holding two red solo cups and instantly knowing something had happened.

“Hey, you alright?” Louis said, approaching Harry.

“No,” He deadpanned.

“I saw you talking to Niall,” He mentioned.

Harry nodded, “Yeah.”

“Didn’t go well?” Harry shook his head; he was spaced out, staring at the wall.

“Don’t worry about that asshole, if they really cared about you, they wouldn’t have done what they did.” Louis said, Harry nodded again.

“I know, fuck them.” Harry said, taking the cup out of Louis hand, not checking if there was alcohol, knowing Louis wouldn’t do that to him.

Louis stepped closer to Harry, causing his head to shoot up in Louis’ direction.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked.

“I want to kiss you, if you don’t mind,” Louis said, moving closer.

“I don’t, but people, they’re looking at us.” Harry said, the proximity growing smaller between him and Louis. “They’ll talk even more Lou.”

“Let ‘em talk.” He said closing the space between them.

 


End file.
